Many types of devices are currently known that require the ability to communicate with other devices. More and more systems using such communicating devices are employing wireless technology so that communication can be carried out without cables or wires.
As wireless technology becomes more widespread, future devices such as sensors, intelligent nodes, and remote control systems will rely heavily upon wireless technology to provide them with power as well as for communication purposes.
Micromechanical systems need alternatives to batteries for providing power which meets the miniaturization requirements of such systems. However, to date there have not been any suitable power supply solutions that are on a small enough scale to be adequately integrated with micro systems. For example, in current systems traditional piezoelectric bulk material may be glued or soldered on to other mechanical members and electrically joined by soldering or a combination of soldering and wire bonding.